Pan Bailey
300px|right|thumb|Pan Bailey przemawia do swego syna. Pan Bailey (ang. Daddy Bailey - Tatuś Bailey) - jeden z głównych protagonistów odcinka Wielki jak Teksas, nieznany z imienia ojciec Claya, Jessie i Patricka (Super Cow Patty'ego), znany hodowca bydła na wielkim ranczu w Teksasie, które obejmowało także hodowlę kur i świń. Historia Dzierżył na swojej kamizelce Samotną Gwiadę Teksasu, która w rzeczywistości była Shen Gong Wu żywiołu ognia - Gwiazdą Hanabi. Wychowywał swego syna w sposób wymagający, pragnąc, by ten stał się - zgodnie ze wzorcem obowiązującym w ich rodzinie - prawdziwym mężczyzną, chociaż w oczach rodzeństwa - Jessie i Patricka - był on zdecydowanie faworyzowany przez rodziców. Nieznane jest imię jego żony, chociaż jest ona kilka razy wspominana, a nawet wiadomo, jak wygląda. Miał nadzieję, że Clay osiągnie odpowiednie wykształcenie w klasztorze Xiaolin, dokąd posłał go na naukę na przyszłego smoka żywiołu ziemi. Pewnego razu postanowił przybyć do świątyni i sprawdzić jego postępy. Mistrz Fung i drużyna Xiaolinu oprowadziła go po przybytku. Swoją opinię sformułował następującymi słowami: Elegancka ta twoja kaplica, Clay, ale wiesz, nie o takie przeszkolenie mi chodziło, jak cię tu wysyłałem. Niezbyt przekonał go widok trenujących starszych mnichów Xiaolinu, toteż chciał odesłać syna z powrotem do domu. Nie słuchał w ogóle swojego dziecka, traktując go autorytarnie. Nie pozwalał mu dojść do głosu i wyjaśnić, na czym naprawdę polega Xiaolin. Kiedy Dojo obwieścił, że uaktywniło się nowe Shen Gong Wu - Kula Tornami - był zdziwiony faktem, że postać narysowana na zwoju Shen Gong Wu potrafi się poruszać, jednak zgodził się na prośbę Claya, by mógł udowodnić swoje męstwo jako zdobywca Kuli Tornami. Dojo był bardzo zaintrygowany gwiezdną spinką pana Baileya, twierdząc, że już ją gdzieś widział... Tata Claya towarzyszył czwórce mnichów w wyprawie do bezludnego miasta, gdzie ukrytą tam Kulę Tornami wziął Jack Spicer. Pan Bailey przeszkadzał mnichom w ustaleniu taktyki przeciwko heylińskiemu złoczyńcy, uznając, że tracą czas na słowa zamiast czynów. Powiedział do drużyny: Co wy, koło gospodyń wiejskich jesteście?. Nakazał Clayowi natychmiast zaatakować "tego hultaja", jak nazwał Jacka Spicera. Niecierpliwość starego kowboja doprowadziła do klęski wyprawy, gdyż jego syn tak bardzo chciał mu udowodnić, że jest prawdziwym mężczyzną, iż ruszył sam na Jacka Spicera. Podczas walki pan Bailey nie był zbyt pomocny, poganiając swoje dziecko: Synek! Rusz się żesz i przyładuj temu tępakowi!. Sromotna przegrana drużyny skłoniła ojca Claya do wniosku, że źle zrobił posyłając potomka na Szao pitu-pitu i tym podobne dyrdymały, toteż postanowił - ku zdumieniu mnichów - odesłać syna do domu. , co też się stało. Po odejściu Claya Dojo rozpoznał Gwiazdę Hanabi, która mogła ściągnąć niebezpieczeństwo na rodzinę Baileyów, gdyż Jack i Wuya nie omieszkaliby im odebrać jej w sposób godny koniokrada. Pan Bailey był jednak sceptyczny i nie chciał wierzyć w opowieści Xiaolinu, twierdząc, że Samotna Gwiazda Teksasu znajduje się w rodzinie, odkąd pierwszy osadnik wykopał ją w 1849. Zapewnił przyjaciół, że otrzymać ją może tylko Clay, kiedy udowodni, że jest już prawdziwym mężczyzną. W dalszym ciągu nie chciał dyskutować ze swoim synem, który robił, co mógł, by przekonać swego rodzica. Poirytowany naciskami Xiaolinu hodowca zlecił Clayowi pierwszy test, który polegał na zapędzeniu stada krów na wypas. Pozwolił Raimundowi i Kimiko na pomoc Clayowi, zaś Omiemu - na wydojenie bardzo opornej krasuli. Po całym dniu trudnej pracy bohaterowie wracali na farmę po zapędzeniu stada nad rzekę zgodnie z wolą jego właściciela, lecz Clay dalej miał wątpliwości, czy jego ojciec to doceni. Nie było jednak czasu na tego rodzaju refleksje, gdyż Dojo wyczuł uaktywnienie się Gwiazdy Hanabi. Pan Bailey został otoczony przez Jacka Spicera, Wuyę i oddział Jackbotów. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oddawać Gwiazdy w ręce Heylinu, lecz Jack nakazał swym robotom skuć kowboja i zabrać mu ją siłą, po czym usiłował odeprzeć xiaolińską odsiecz Kulą Tornami, powodując powódź. Clay wyciągnął swego tatę z wody, który podziękował synowi, nakazując mu następnie "dorwać tego hultaja". Kiedy nastąpił pojedynek mistrzów między Clayem a Jackiem Spicerem o Gwiazdę Hanabi, ponownie nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, że na potrzeby pojedynku sceneria zmieniła się w wielki słup siana, na którego czubku stała obora. Zastanawiał się, czy krasula nie zrobiła jakiegoś przemeblowania. Otrząsnął się jednak i swoim zwyczajem nieustannie instruował syna swym władczym tonem: Szukaj na samym dole, na pewno ją znajdziesz, Clay! W ogóle nie przetrząsnąłeś siana! Potrzebne ci widły! Niech ktoś przyniesie widły! Nie marnuj czasu na duperele! Bierz się do roboty!. Kiedy Clay użył Ogona Węża, by odkryć położenie Gwiazdy Hanabi, pan Bailey zganił swego syna, kiedy głośno o tym powiedział, zdradzając jej lokalizację Jackowi Spicerowi. W końcu doprowadzony do granicy wytrzymałości Clay powiedział prosto w oczy swojemu ojcu, że bardzo go kocha, jednak rozkazał mu zamknąć jadaczkę i pozwolić zrobić to, co on sam zechce. Nieco zaskoczony pan Bailey zrozumiał, że syn musi nauczyć się działać samodzielnie i dał mu wolną rękę. Była to dobra decyzja, gdyż Clay wygrał pojedynek mistrzów i odzyskał Gwiazdę. Mimo uczciwego zwycięstwa młody kowboj nie chciał jej przyjąć, gdyż nie należała do niego, jednak pan Bailey uznał, że Clay spisał się niczym prawdziwy mężczyzna, po czym obaj serdecznie się uściskali. Widok ten wzbudził lekką zazdrość u Jacka Spicera, który zapytał Wuyę, dlaczego oni nie mają takich relacji, lecz ta odpowiedziała mu, że nie jest jego mamuśką. Pan Bailey pożegnał się z synem i jego przyjaciółmi, a gdy Omiemu udało się po wielu mozolnych próbach dostarczyć mleko od krasuli, nazwał małego mnicha prawdziwym kowbojem po tym, gdy krasula po raz ostatni wykopała go z obory... Wspomnienia W odcinku Czarne Żmije pan Bailey pojawił się razem ze swoją żoną we wspomnieniach Jessie Bailey, która opowiadała Xiaolinowi o swoim rzekomo trudnym dzieciństwie w cieniu brata. Rodzice zostali przedstawieni w retrospekcji jako młodzi ludzie, gdyż Clay był wtedy niemowlakiem. Pan Bailey przypominał bardzo Claya, gdyż nie miał wtedy swoich wąsów. Cytaty Pan Bailey * Krasula, zrobiłaś przemeblowanie? (widząc zmianę scenerii w pojedynku mistrzów o Gwiazdę Hanabi) * Nie, zaraz wszystko spartolisz! (kiedy Clay zdradził położenie Gwiazdy Hanabi, przez co Jack Spicer mógł wygrać) * Przestań mi się tu obijać i do boju! (kiedy Clay zatrzymał się po uzyskaniu przewagi przez Jacka Spicera) O Panu Baileyu * Myślałem, że najgorsi są kibice. (Dojo) * Panu się wydaje, że ja proszę o pozwolenie? (Jack Spicer, żądając Gwiazdy Hanabi) * Tatuś się tak łatwo nie daje. (Clay Bailey) Ciekawostki * Pan Bailey nazywał Jacka Spicera hultajem, tępakiem oraz wymoczkiem. * W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użycza mu Zbigniew Konopka * Jest jedynym z nielicznych strażników Shen Gong Wu i nawet o tym słabo wiedział Kategoria:Baileyowie Kategoria:Postacie neutralne